A Misunderstanding
by xXkookyXx
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu try finding a way to confess to each other; their misunderstanding actually brings them closer than ever!


Sadly **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things that I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Normal POV)  
"Finally finished! Exclaimed Lucy as she sat at her desk at her apartment. "Now to hide it..."  
You see Lucy has finally realized her feelings for the pink haired salamander. Yet she still hasn't confessed to the destructive mage just yet. So to let her heart breathe, she had written a letter to her mother. Explaining who Natsu was, what he did and...Why she loved him.  
As Lucy looked for a decent hiding place to hide her letter; she got lost in her over active thoughts.  
*Lucy's Thoughts*  
Wow I can't believe it took me this long to find out that I had a crush on Natsu. I STILL can't believe it! I mean he isn't 'prince charming' but still a little decency wouldn't hurt. He eats like a hungry wolf, snores like a pig and has the temper and imagination of a toddler. So why do I love him?  
(Normal POV)  
As Lucy thought about the question she just asked herself, she didn't notice that Natsu had come through her window.  
(Natsu's POV)  
When I came in I saw Lucy just standing around. Then I noticed she had a piece of paper in her hand.  
*Hmm it must be a mission and she's probably thinking about if we should take the train or not! I knew she cared about me and my motion sickness!*  
"Hey Lucy!"  
"Ahh! Natsu don't sneak up on me like that! Wait, what are you doing here? Get out!"  
"Aww Lucy I just got here and you're already kicking me out? Is this how you treat your guests?"  
"Natsu you're only a guest when you're invited. You, you're a trespasser"  
"No I'm not I come here all the time! Might as well call this my second house" I said while I laid my hands behind my head  
"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked me  
"Oh yeah; I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help pick out a mission that we could go on"  
(Lucy's POV)  
"Uhh I don't know, I umm got some stuff to do today" I swear every time he asks me to go on a mission, it sounds like he's asking me out on a date. I felt a warmth creep up to my cheeks. I knew I was blushing.  
"Hey, are you sick or something? Your face is turning red..."  
"I'm fine! I just got stuff to do today is all" I tried looking away from him.  
"Oh okay, so give me the mission I'll do it myself"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The piece of paper in your hand, isn't it a mission?"  
"Uhh-umm" but before I knew it Natsu already had the paper in his clutches.  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
"What is this? A-a letter?"  
"Natsu don't you dare read it!"  
"Oh but how can I resist" he smirked  
(Natsu's POV)  
My eyes widened  
*Dear Mom,  
I think I'm in love. With a man from the guild! I know I didn't expect it either, but I do... He is a bit destructive...and loud...and idiotic. But he has a heart of gold. He cares about his friends like they're his family; well maybe because they are! And he fights for good reasons and intentions. Sure he destroys the place but, that's him. I love how he never gives up; even if the situation seems impossible. He always finds a way to move forward. He doesn't show off his soft side much, but only because he wants to stay strong. Plus he cares for me. I'm not sure if he likes me yet but I'm praying that he does. He's just so unique. And I love him for that. He's my dr-*  
But before I could finish Lucy had snatched the paper away from me  
"Hey! I was reading that!"  
"Yeah? After I told you not to!"  
"Hey Luce?... "  
"What Natsu?" she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone  
"In the letter... You said...you were in love"  
(Lucy's POV)  
I opened my eyes as wide as they could go.  
*I didn't think that Natsu could read that fast*  
"Oh, you read that huh?"  
"Yeah...and I just wanted to know...who are you in love with?"  
I felt my heart drop  
"Uhh, I can't tell you that..."  
"Why not?"  
"Be-because it's none of your business"  
"I think it is my business" he replied  
"Well i- it's not so just drop it okay"  
I turn my back on him and try to head for the kitchen. But I was stopped  
(Natsu's POV)  
I grabbed Lucy by her wrist and she turned around.  
"Tell me."  
She could hear my serious tone  
"Look it's nothing that concerns you okay!"  
"And how do I know that!"  
"Urggh why do you wanna know so bad?!"  
"Because I wanna make sure the person you're in love with!...is the right person..."  
I saw her hesitate, but then she spoke  
"Well, you read the letter. Who do you think I'm in love with?"  
"I dunno... Uhh Gray?"  
In my mind I was hoping I was wrong  
(Lucy's POV)  
I burst into laughter  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
"Wow your denser than I thought" I answered  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you even finish reading it?"  
"No, you took it away before I could"  
"Well here" I said handing him the letter  
"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to read it..."  
"Natsuuu..." I said annoyed  
"Okay, okay reading"  
(Natsu's POV)  
Now where was I... Oh yeah!  
*He's just so unique. And I love him for that. He's my...dragon slayer. Natsu*  
I looked up at Lucy  
"M-me? You like me?" I pointed at myself  
"Do I need to paint a picture for you?"  
"Well maybe?! Why didn't you say anything?" I asked  
"Well... I didn't know if you liked me. I thought you liked Lisanna..."  
"And I thought you liked Gray!"  
(Normal POV)  
We looked at each other and burst into laughter  
"Why on earth would you think I would like Gray?" Lucy said through her chuckles  
"Well, you'd always be hanging out with him, he'd whisper stuff to you and you'd turn as red as a tomato" Natsu answered  
"Only cause he was trying to figure out a way for me to confess to you!"  
"What?! That's weird, cause Lisanna was trying to help ME confess to YOU!"  
Lucy's jaw dropped  
"Maybe that's why you thought I liked her, she was giving me lessons on how to confess, so we had to spend a good amount of time together." Natsu said with a smirk while he rubbed the back of his neck  
"So basically we've been going in circles..." said Lucy  
"Yeah I guess..." Natsu answered quietly  
There was a moment of awkward silence  
"So, do you like me too?" asked Lucy shyly looking at her feet yet peeking at Natsu through her hair  
Before Lucy knew it his lips were on hers  
The kiss was brief seconds until he broke away first  
"_Like_ doesn't cut it" Natsu said with his canine like smile  
Lucy then put her arms around his neck and Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. And they kissed. A kiss so passionate that it seemed unreal.  
*Lucy's Thoughts*  
Wow he is a good kisser. Glad I finally got that off my chest. I feel safe in his arms. I don't want that feeling to ever go away  
*Natsu's Thoughts*  
Her lips are so soft. And her tongue too. Glad I made a move now or I could of lost this. And I don't want to lose this. Not for the world.  
(Normal POV)  
Out the window  
"Do you see anything?" asked Gray  
"I think Lucy is eating Natsu's face" replied Happy  
"That means they're kissing!" said Lisanna excitedly  
"Well go on and take the stupid picture Happy!" yelled Gray from below  
"Aye sir!"  
With a few snaps of a camera, the whole guild will soon know about the new couple.  
"Hey, I think they're gunna make kittens" Happy pointed out  
"WHAT!" yelled Lisanna and Gray in unison  
"Come down here Happy right now!" yelled Gray  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Happy yelled back  
*Happy's Thoughts*  
Hehe wait till I tell Lucy and Natsu I saw them 'making kittens'. * grins evilly* Lucy will turn more red than a giant strawberry!  
And with the pictures, the exceed and the two mages ran back to the guild. Leaving the new lovers back to their task of 'making kittens'.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please  
**


End file.
